Malentedidos
by Marriot-chan
Summary: ¡Syuusuke Fuji! ¡Apártate de mí! ¡No lo hagas! ¡ No te atrevas! ¡Aaahh..., no... Aaahh! ¡Fuji! ¿Qué son los ruidos extraños que oye Atobe x el telefono? ¿y los titulares de Seigaku dentro de los vestidores? FujixTezuka


¡Hola!

Eh cambiado un poco este fic por remordimientos al OOC~ Aunque le he agregado unas partes algo pervertidas, he ahí la razón de ser clasificado T. Bueno, ustedes son los que juzgan. Espero les agrade.

Capitulo único

"**MALENTENDIDOS"**

18 de Junio del 2006

Un teléfono sonó en la silenciosa residencia Tezuka, donde al parecer no había nadie que contestara el teléfono.

_Ring..._

Una risita se escuchó detrás de un sillón de la sala, rompiendo el silencio que había en toda la casa. Después les siguieron unos forcejeos y otra risa; el teléfono seguía sonando.

_Ring..._

-¡Fuji! Déjame contestar el teléfono, suelta mi pierna...- habló alguien; se trataba de la voz del capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu. El chico se encontraba acostado en el piso mientras que un Syuusuke Fuji, su compañero dentro del club de tennis, lo sujetaba por una pierna, dificultándole el poder moverse libremente.

-¡Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!- protestó el ojiazul haciendo caso omiso de la petición.

-Tengo que contestar...-

A regañadientes el chico acepto y soltó a su acompañante. Tezuka al fin pudo contestar el teléfono que seguía sonando.

-¿Hola...?-

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar, Tezuka?-

Tezuka reconoció la voz al instante. Era la inconfundible voz de Atobe Keigo, el capitán de Hyotei que tenía una extraña fijación en él.

-¡Hola, Ato-…! _¡Aaaayyy, no me muerdas!-_

El chico al otro lado de la línea se sobresaltó. Al parecer Tezuka no estaba solo y no reconocía la voz de quien estaba con él.

-¿Tezuka...?-

-Perdona, es que..._ ¡Que no me muerdas así! -_

_-¿Qué no te gusta que te muerda?-_

_-No, no me gusta que lo hagas y ya detente que me vas a dejar marcas!_

Atobe escuchó todo, completamente atónito.

-¿Con quien estás, Tezuka? ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-No, no interrumpes nada, estoy Syuusuke Fuji...-

-¿el prodigio de cuarta de tu escuela?-

_-¿cómo me llamo?-_

_-Prodigio de cuarta… ¡aaay! ¡Que dejes de morderme! Él te llamo así, no es mi culpa -_

-¿Tezuka?- Oresama empezaba a desesperarse por la conversación ajena a él. No le gustaba que le dejaran de prestar atención; él no era cualquier persona a la que le pudieran hacer tal grosería.

-No pasa nada, Atobe- contestó a regañadientes el capitán de Seigaku, al parecer algo molesto- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu llamada?-

-Pensaba invitarte a tener un encuentro amistoso de…-

_-no lo permitiré-_

Una vez más el chico fue interrumpido por una queja de Tezuka, cosa que ya le empezó a irritar bastante. Al parecer estaba muy entretenido con su compañerito de tennis y por eso no podía entablar bien una conversación por teléfono.

_-¡Que no me muerdas __**ahí**__! ¡Me lo vas a dejar todo inútil y ya no me va a servir! -_

_-OH, disculpa, deja lamerlo para que se le quite lo hinchado por las mordidas...- _

_-¡No es necesario! _

_-¡Sí lo haré!-_

_-¡Syuusuke Fuji! ¡Apártate de mí! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas! ¡¡Aaahh..., no... Aaahh! ¡Fuji!-_

-¡TEZUKA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-preguntó Atobe, con la sangre hirviendo. Pero nadie respondió. Unas risitas, seguidas de un forcejeo y del ruido de cosas caer al piso fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que la llamada se cortara...

El capitán de Hyotei miraba atónito el teléfono, incapaz de creer todo lo que había escuchado. Colgó con cuidado el auricular para meditar un segundo todo lo que había pasado y casi en contra de su voluntad, una visión se formó en su mente. El capitán y el prodigio de Seigaku, el segundo encima del primero, estaba aprovechándose del ojimiel.

-Mañana mismo debo arreglar ese asunto- dijo tranquilamente, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarse.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Seishun Gakuen, al día siguiente.

_-Miedo, miedo de caerme que estoy muy borracha, esa aspirina creo que era una tacha...-_

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción, Eiji?-preguntaba Oishi alarmado.

Las extenuantes y agotadoras prácticas habían terminado, siendo únicamente los titulares que habían entrenado ese día, por orden especial de Sumire-sensei. Todos aún seguían reunidos en las canchas…menos Syuusuke y Kunimitsu.

-¿Dónde esta el capitán?- preguntó Ryoma, mirando su alrededor con cuidado. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de una forma inusual a causa de la luz rojiza del crepúsculo

-"Desapareció" hace cinco minutos, con Fuji detrás de él...-afirmaba Inui, anotando datos de la Golden pair, que en ese momento estaba enfrascada en una conversación acerca de "que canciones eran recomendables y cuales no escuchar".

-Wwoouh, el capitán se vuelve menos disimulado- sonreía Momoshiro.

Kawamura, que ansiaba irse ya para ayudar a su padre con el restaurante de sushi, Se acercó a los vestidores del club para cambiarse e irse, pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla, escuchó unos ruidos que lo paralizaron al instante.

_-¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! Fuji, más despacio...-_

_-¿Más despacio? Ah...pensé que ya deseabas hacerlo hoy-_

Eran las voces del capitán y del prodigio de Seigaku que se escuchaban bastante agitadas.

-Fffffshuuuu-

Kaidoh se acercó al castaño, que seguía paralizado y tenía cara de haber presenciado un asesinato frente a sus ojos

-¿Estás bien, Taka-san?-

El intermedio lo miro detenidamente mientras estiraba la mano para abrir la puerta de los vestidores, pero habló Kawamura le detuvo la mano, agarrando su muñeca en el aire, con una inusual fuerza.

-No te atrevas- fue lo único que susurró, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Taka-san?-El chico lo miró sorprendido, sin entender el por qué de su actitud.

_-Aaahh... Fuji, quita tu mano de ahí...-_

_-¡Por favor, Tezuka! Sí no hago esto te va a doler más cuando lo interesante llegue después_

_-Es incómodo-_

Unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse, como si un cuerpo fuera sometido a la fuerza, en el piso, lo que logró que tanto Kawamura como Kaidoh olvidaran como cerrar la boca. De hecho parecía que se les había zafado la quijada.

-Ja, ja, ja-

Momoshiro y Ryoma se acercaban, riendo a carcajadas por una broma que había contado el primero, totalmente ajenos a todo lo que había pasado dentro de los vestidores. Estaban tan divertidos que Momo no notó a Kaidoh, teniendo como resultado chocar contra él.

-Mamushi, quítate, estorbas el paso- dijo de mala gana.

-Mada mada dane…-

Kaidoh y Kawamura voltearon a verlos, dedicándoles una mirada de asesino psicópata a ambos que hizo que los chicos temblaran.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaidoh? Era una bromita, no te lo tomes así- se disculpó Momoshiro, sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido como respuesta. El chico iba a continuar hablando, pero los ruidos dentro del club se volvieron a escuchar

_- Fuji... duele...-_

_-¿Es tu primera vez, Tezuka?-_

_-Sí, es mi primera vez, Fuji ¿Acaso parezco una persona acostumbrada a esto?-_

_-Me haces sentir especial-_

_-_No puede ser...- susurró Ryoma, que junto con Momoshiro, tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión de susto peor que la de Kawamura y Kaidoh juntos.

-Esto no es bueno, nada bueno ¡Eh quedado traumado de por vida!- hablaba Momoshiro, poniéndose en cuclillas, colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza y comenzando a columpiarse de atrás hacía delante- No seré igual... Mi inocencia... ¡Me han robado mi inocenciaaaa!-

-¡¡sshhh! Cállate- le reclamaba Kaidoh, con los ojos casi salidos, si el capitán y el prodigio escuchaban todo ese escándalo los iban a descubrir.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntaba Eiji, quien se acercaba junto con Oishi e Inui.

-Parece que tienen cara de haber visto un muerto... O algo así- hablo Oishi, mirando preocupado las expresiones de cada uno

-Hay un ... 70 por ciento de posibilidades de que hayan visto un...-

-¡¡Ssshhh! ¡Silencio!-los calló Kawamura -Vamos a otro lado y haremos como si nunca hubiéramos oído naaa…-

Pero el pobre de Taka-san no pudo continuar, por que los "ruidos" comenzaron de nuevo, interrumpiéndole.

_- Fuji...esto duele...-_

_-Abre más las piernas, Tezuka...- _

_-Ya no quiero seguir…-_

_-¡Abre más las piernas! Te va a doler menos...-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso, Fuji?-_

_-Tezuka, soy todo un experto en esto..., confía en mí-_

-Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyy no maaa- Oishi tuvo que taparle la boca a Eiji para evitar que se pusiera a gritar majadería y media. El pelirrojo cuando se alocaba lo hacía enserio, gritos y movimientos extraños era lo que se esperaba en uno de sus ataques de locura.

Sin embargo la reacción de cada uno fue distinta.

Inui se puso anotar datos en su libreta como loco y con un débil hilo de sangre fluyendo de su nariz.

Momoshiro además de columpiarse, comenzó a morderse el dorso de la mano. Ryoma lo imitó.

Kawamura se quedo estático, como congelado.

Kaidoh comenzó a tener convulsiones al igual que Eiji, pero Oishi lo estaba "controlando" para evitar que se lastimara, aunque él también tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo para liberar su trauma.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Parece que estoy en un circo- Traído por el destino, Atobe Keigo, el gran capitán de Hyotei había llegado. Siempre había considerado a Seigaku como una bola de fenómenos, menos a Tezuka, pero ahora ya tenía las bases suficientes para creerlo al cien por ciento.

-Es el capitán Tezuka- habló Momo, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó tomando del suelo a Momoshiro, alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa sin ningún cuidado y con un tono de "si no me dices, te mataré".

-Con Syuusuke Fuji- susurró.

Atobe lo soltó y el pobre de Momo fue a dar al piso. El asunto del día anterior le seguía dando en el nervio. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó a Tezuka hablar.

_- No puedo más...-_

Con un ataque repentino de rabia incontrolable, abrió la puerta de una sola patada. Todos al instante miraron hacía adentro. Cada uno había imaginado una escena perturbadora donde el prodigio y el capitán estaban desnudos en el piso del club; Tezuka sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Fuji, con un gesto de perversidad capaz de crearles pesadillas, lo poseía en contra de su voluntad… pero encontraron una cosa totalmente diferente.

Kunimitsu Tezuka estaba en una posición demasiado extraña: parecía estar haciendo un arco con el cuerpo, pero estaba muy curveado; aparte tenía las manos en un ángulo muy extraño. Syuusuke Fuji lo único que hacía era sostenerlo por la cintura, evitando que cayera al piso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojiazul, sorprendido.

Todos los titulares de Seigaku los miraron extrañados

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, buchou?- preguntó Ryoma, con un hilito de voz.

-Fuji me estaba ayudando a hacer poco de yoga- respondió Tezuka mientras que con ayuda del prodigio, se puso de pie; además hablaba como si nada

-Había algo de "dolor"- acotó Inui, con la pluma lista para anotar cualquier cosa en su libreta.

Syuusuke soltó una risita y Kunimitsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que carraspear, algo incómodo.

-No soy muy flexible- fue lo único que contestó.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, tratando de borrar la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza.

-Por un momento pensé que estaban haciendo cosas indebidas dentro del club...- susurró Inui bastante decepcionado.

Pero todavía había uno que no estaba satisfecho. Atobe Keigo asesinó a Tezuka con la mirada. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta él y con el mismo tono engreído de voz que solía utilizar, le pidió unos momentos a solas. El capitán de Seigaku y el de Hyotei salieron de los vestidores para hablar en _privado_. Los demás titulares suspiraron aliviados de nuevo, felices de poder cambiarse, tomar sus cosas e irse; aún no estaban al cien por ciento recuperados después de tal shock...Fuji en cambio, lo que hizo fue asesinar mentalmente a Oresama por haberse llevado a Tezuka fuera de su campo visual.

-Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, Tezuka – hablo Atobe, cuando se detuvieron a unos 5 metros de los vestidores. El chico estaba algo irritado y se notaba en su voz.

-¿Qué?-

-Todo lo que paso ayer, ¿Qué te estaban mordiendo? ¿Qué te iban a dejar "todo inútil"?-

El castaño lo miró sin responderle nada. ¿Por qué tenía que darle una respuesta? Al fin y a cabo era su asunto con Fuji y no lo involucraba a nada en él.

-Contesta-

-Me mordió el brazo izquierdo- respondió Tezuka de una buena vez. No quería que Atobe se pusiera pesado si no lo hacía. También le mostró el brazo que estaba lleno de moretones desagradables. Oresama se quedo boquiabierto unos instantes para después echarse a reír de una forma irónica. Fuji apareció de la nada y se colocó al lado de Tezuka; como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Ya te vas, Atobe?- preguntó de forma linda, sonriéndole.

El capitán de Hyotei sonrió de forma maligna -Nos vemos, Tezuka- se despidió, ignorando por completo al prodigio.

-Adiós...- ambos chicos vieron a Atobe irse y decidieron esperar un poco a que los otros se fueran, para evitar una atmosfera incomoda en los vestidores.

-Prometo hacerlo ya no tan fuerte, Tezuka- sonrió el prodigio, tocando los moretones del capitán con un dedo, haciéndolo con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

Tezuka solo suspiró.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
